10 Royal Melodies
by Vieux
Summary: 10 different song drabbles describing Ryoma and Keigo's relationship. Or, where Ryoma suffers through traces of lingering desire and Keigo finally exhibits some form of desperation. Done for the iPod Shuffle challenge.


**A/N: Ok so it's officially my second time doing this challenge- the iPod shuffle challenge (honestly they should change the name because there's so many people who don't even listen to music with an iPod anymore .). Basically, you put your music playing device on shuffle and write a drabble about each of the songs that comes up. The only rule is that you must finish the drabble before the song ends, no lingering at the end.**

 **So here, more Royal pair stuff because Royal is my OTP ^_^**

 **Also, I type ridiculously fast and this challenge is still hard for me. Do not underestimate it ^_^**

 **Enjoy~**

 _1\. Heartache on the Big Screen- 5 Seconds of Summer_

It was disgusting.

It really was.

It was horrendous, how their relationship had changed from skipping meetings while spending time with each other to learning about the other person through a television or labtop screen. Ryoma lay on the couch alone, reflecting on their relationship.

It had started out so much like a sappy romance movie. They'd gone on dinner dates. They met each other's parents. Hell, they even did the ridiculously cliché amusement park couple thing.

But now, everything was wrong. Everything. Somehow, they'd taken a wrong turn and the relationship had turned into a sad movie, a tragic story starring Echizen Ryoma, youngest tennis prodigy, and Atobe Keigo, the wealthy heir of Atobe Corp.

He never even saw Keigo anymore- apparently England and sales were more important than him. And it wasn't _entirely_ Keigo's fault. Ryoma was busy flying around to Wimbeldon, France, Australia, America- so many different places.

And lord, fast-forwarding to the end when their tragedy finished… no one would care. Everything would move on, like _normal_. And that wasn't ok, because there shouldn't be a _normal_ world in which he and Keigo weren't together. This really wasn't a movie that Ryoma would be interested in seeing.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Hey, brat."

It was definitely Atobe- no one else called him 'brat' in the same manner as his boyfriend. "What the _hell_ are you doing here? Don't you have a press interview scheduled for today?" He was trying not to be snotty. He really was.

"Ahn? Press? If Hollywood or the media could see me now, they would have a field day."

He didn't use 'ore-sama'. Turning around, Ryoma couldn't help but snort. This really _wasn't_ a Keigo that the press would be interested. His hair was actually _out of place_. Keigo's hair was never out of place. And his cheekbones were sunken, making him look years older than he should. Even his complexion, though naturally pale, had developed to that of a _ghost._ "… You look awful."

Keigo arched a delicate brow. "Oh no, where did you get that idea?"

Ryoma scowled, but got up to hug his boyfriend anyways. "Why are you really here?"

"Ore-sama merely wanted to see you, brat. Is that not ok?"

Ryoma buried his face into Keigo's shoulder and smiled. Of course. If they starred together in a movie, it would be called Heartache on the Big Screen.

But there was one thing that all bubblegum Hollywood movies had in common:

Happy endings.

 _2\. Too Late_

Ever since the day that they'd met, Atobe hadn't been able to get the stupid bratty cat-eyed boy out of his head. There was just something _about_ him.

And lord, he didn't even want to get onto the topic of the annoying green-eyed monster that apparently even Atobes possessed.

"We can't play tennis today."

Fine, so the brat was busy. That was fine.

"I have to go to dinner-"

Hm. Alright. The brat had to go to dinner. That was alright too. He was probably eating with his mom-

"-with Buchou."

Hell no. That was not fine. Anyone but him would have been fine.

"Hello? Huh? Hellooo? Che, stupid monkey king, did you hang up? Don't just leave your phone without hanging up!"

And Atobe was furious at himself. He was always too damn late. It was so ridiculous.

Every time he had a plan, he would see Ryoma with… _Tezuka_.

And every time he saw Ryoma with Tezuka, he would mentally tear down the walls inside his head- he couldn't hold back anymore. All he wanted to do was go up and grab the cat-eyed boy- to tell him that he was an idiot; he just didn't know all that they could be.

Atobe groaned and clutched his head, fingers raking through his purple hair. Maybe deep down he just really wanted to _tell_ , to _confess_ to the other brat. He didn't want to hurt the other boy. He could make Ryoma feel alright. But all he desired was to have the ridiculous brat by his side.

By _his_ side.

Not Tezuka's, not Sanada's, not anyone else's- just his.

Atobe scowled. This condition was unbefitting of a world renowned businessman. Acting on instinct, he dialed Ryoma's number again. First ring, second ring, third ring- god dammit why wasn't he picking up? He was probably already at his stupid dinner date with Tezuka.

Atobe put the phone down next to him.

"Why am I always too late?" He spat, glaring at the dirt ground.

And then he heard it. "Hello? Oi. Monkey King. Monkeyyyyy Kinggggg."

He grabbed the phone. "Yes? Do you need something from ore-sama?"

"… _You're_ the one who called me, baka monkey king."

"When did you pick up?"

"After the third ring?"

"Did you hear anything?" Atobe demanded, looking around suspiciously.

"Nope, didn't hear anything."

Atobe breathed a sigh of relief, until..

"But by the way, who said you were too late? I never said that 'Buchou' referred to Tezuka. Weren't you captain of Hyotei? Now are you going to treat me tonight or not?"

 _Jesus Christ, that boy._

 _3\. I Know Places- Taylor Swift_

They stood together.

Keigo's hands were on Ryoma's waistline. They could both hear the whispers of people who passed by. It was a bad sign.

Like a vulture circling dark clouds. "…Are you sure you're alright with everyone…. Well… knowing?" He questioned.

Keigo scoffed. "Why should ore-sama's lover be anyone else's business?"

Because love was a fragile little flame. Because it could burn out any time. Because the media had cages, the press had boxes, and the general public had guns. Because everyone around them was a hunter and they were the foxes.

But Ryoma settled for shrugging, and leaning a bit closer. "We might need to run someday."

Keigo leaned in and brushed their lips together. "I know places."

"You do?" Ryoma kissed him back a bit harder.

"Shh… Let them say what they want, brat. We won't hear it."

"You won't."

"They'll be chasing their own tails trying to track us down." Keigo nipped not so gently at Ryoma's left earlobe.

"Loose ships sink all the damn time," Ryoma argued, but he didn't pull away.

"Not this time. And please refrain from such vulgar language. Ore-sama knows places we can hide- places where we won't be found." Keigo dipped his head and moved down to the junction of Ryoma's jawline and his ear lobe.

"You're crazy."

"So are you."

And the conversation was left like that.

 _4\. Walls- All Time Low_

Atobe shrugged on his tennis jersey and got in his limmo, checking his watch to make sure that he was on time. Shishido would never let him live it down if he was late to Nationals.

When he arrived, he couldn't shrug off the unsettling feelings pooling in his stomach. It wasn't nerves- Atobes didn't have phrases such as 'nervous' and 'anxiety' in their dictionaries. They simply didn't exist. He couldn't help but scoff at how high school nationals were played at the same arena middle school nationals were. Perhaps they were mocking him, because this arena was the first and last time he'd seen Echizen Ryoma play a true life or death game.

And then… "Oh look, the monkey king has arrived."

Whipping around, Atobe stared.

And stared.

Lord. Standing right there was an older version of the same brat whose game he had watched so many years ago. Was that really Echizen Ryoma?

Yes. Yes, it was. He hadn't grown in height at all.

Atobe's face burst into an irrepressible smirk. "Ahn? Who dares call ore-sama monkey king, you insolent brat?"

Because he was ready. He was ready to break down every single wall he had built around himself for the brat. He wanted to fall so in love with the stupid chibi that no one else would ever mean half as much. There was no way he would be satisfied with being 'just friends' again.

Ryoma grinned. "I hope you're ready. Maybe you've improved."

Atobe smirked. "I hope your in singles 1."

And then, simultaneously, they laughed ominously. "Let the walls break down."

 _5\. Intoxicated- The Cab_

"Monkeyyyyyyy Kingggg… I kind of reallyyyy hateee youuuuuuuu some… some times…."

Atobe sighed. How did he get stuck with the drunk one? "You're drunk, Echizen. Come on, get into the taxi."

While Atobe spoke to the driver about their address and where they were going, Ryoma stared.

"What's going on?" he mumbled, slurring his words together.

"You're drunk," Atobe responded simply. There wasn't anything more to say.

Ryoma leaned over. "I didn't drink thaaatt muchhhh… Ammm… I going to have a headache tomorrow?"

Atobe ignored him.

"I'm never goingggg toooo look at someoneee elseee."

It was getting harder to ignore his lines.

"You take me toooo the moon…. Dayyyy and nightttt."

Definitely getting harder to ignore.

"I'm not intoxicated," Ryoma declared.

"…You're right, you're not. I'm intoxicated. You make me feel like I'm intoxicated," Atobe murmured, running the fingers of his left hand through the shorter boy's hair. "You make me intoxicated."

 _6\. Just The Way You Are- Bruno Mars_

Atobe loved everything about Ryoma.

There was the eyes. They made the stars pale in comparison, as if they weren't even shining.

And there was the hair. Tinted with a special shade of emerald that Atobe swore he could make a billion on if he ever mixed the exact hue and sold it.

And the smile. When the small boy smiled, Atobe could feel how everyone around them stopped to stare. The entire world just froze.

And the lips. If he didn't get slapped and shunned for it, Atobe would kiss them all day. He wouldn't even let the brat go to play tennis. In fact, if it was up to the young Atobe Corp. heir, they would stay in bed kissing all day.

And maybe also the part where Ryoma refused to acknowledge any of his redeeming qualities that weren't tennis related. Atobe loved that part of him too.

With Ryoma, he found things and qualities that he never knew people could even be into. Although it was probably just their mutual attraction. Honestly, the cat-eyed boy could wear bunny ears and an orange-green polka-dotted bath robe and Atobe would still be attracted to him. So maybe he wasn't actually attracted to any of those things, he was just attracted to Ryoma. That was something that would never change. Not that it needed to.

 _7\. Everybody Talks- Neon Trees_

Ryoma's coffee table officially had the largest collection of magazines in the world.

He needed to call the Guiness Book of World Records.

He had Sports Illustrated, Reader's Digest, even the Cosmopolitan. And upon first glance, the magazines definitely had _nothing_ in common. Except further digging would overturn the fact that every single magazine had something about Atobe Keigo in it. Those interesint tidbits ranged from full ranged interviews to literally a mention of his name in the back index. Or just his initials, marking him as a sponsor of the company.

But ironically, the ones Ryoma paid the most attention to were the ones were Atobe Keigo was mentioned in the gossip columns. Not that he was promoting gossip columns as an accurate source of information.

Although in the end, whenever Keigo came home, he would throw out all of the Magazines anyways. He would end Ryoma's guesswork with a simple line:

"Brat, everybody talks, don't bother listening."

 _8\. Jet Pack Blues- Fall Out Boy_

Ryoma sat on his porch, waiting.

He could imagine exactly what would happen if Keigo was here.

" _Che, can you not act like a stupid money king all the time? The porch isn't that dirty," Ryoma grumbled, seeing Keigo's pained expression._

" _Ore-sama would never sit on a porch if it weren't for a stupid brat like you."_

And then they would both relapse into silence.

It began to rain. Strumming his guitar on the porch, Ryoma didn't speak. The rhythm of the rain kept time perfectly to his beats.

And then, looking up, he saw Atobe Keigo, white high-collared shirt soaked clear and stuck to his chest, silver hair dripping wet. And Ryoma smiled. He was beautiful.

 _9\. Desperate Measures- Marianas Trench_

Atobe Keigo, heir of Atobe Corp., smirked. And then he laughed out loud. Other people in the office stared at him, wondering if their CEO had lost his mind. And then he glared, listed off orders with a rapid-fire clarity, and they all decided he would be alright.

As he exited the double doors of his office building, Atobe's smile turned slightly more grim.

Because it was time for desperate measures. The brat needed to stop avoiding him.

"Brat, ore-sama demands that you play tennis with him today." He loosely clutched his silver mobile.

"Hm? Monkey King? Sorry, I have a-"

"Meeting with Tezuka? I cancelled for you already."

"Well I also kind of need to-"

"Buy a birthday present for your mother? I got that for you already. I had my secretary find out what she would like."

"Technically I also-"

"No, you don't have to get burgers with Kikumaru and Momoshiro, Fuji doesn't need his book returned, Inui doesn't need a new test subject, and I already cancelled your exercise meeting with Kaidoh."

"… Well then, I don't have a choice, do I?" Ryoma mused over the phone.

Atobe shrugged. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Ryoma laughed, because Atobe had literally just admitted to feeling desperate. He wasn't planning to let him live it down.

 _10\. Brat- Green Day_

"Where is ore-sama's new shirt?" The Atobe mansion was always this chaotic in the morning.

"Ohh, that was your shirt? I threw it in wash."

"You brat, ore-sama's shirt must be dry cleaned!" Atobe fumed.

"Hm. Sorry."

"Why is ore-sama's coffee not prepared yet?"

"Oh, they probably can't find anymore. I drank the last few yesterday."

"Why would you do that?" Atobe glared furiously.

"Hey, it cost me my sleep last night," Ryoma shrugged.

"Where is ore-sama's brief case?"

"I borrowed it yesterday and left it at university."

"What." Atobe's face was thunderous now. This was way over the line.

And then Ryoma turned to him, laughing. "Just kidding. It's in the limo already."

Atobe couldn't help but shake his head. "Brat."

 **A/N: Blerugh done. I cheated once and wrote for 8 extra seconds because my music track has an extra eight seconds of silence tacked on at the end xD Benefits…**

 **Anyways, hopefully it wasn't too bad. I type ridiculously fast and some of them are still really short :P**


End file.
